Ikuto's Birthday Suprise
by Yohioloid
Summary: Easter And Guardians Drag Ikuto From Paris To celebrate his birthday.


**Hello everyone! i just realized IKUTO'S BIRTHDAY WAS YESTERAY!so enjoy this little b-day oneshot!**

* * *

Ikuto walked around Paris. He Thought today was the day he would finally find his Dad today. Because today was His birthday. The least Kami-sama can do is let him see his dad. But for some Reason he felt as if somebody was stalking him. Then again, It was his job to do the stalking. Whoever's stalking him should get there own job. Suddenly, Ikuto saw a little boy all dressed in black. It seemed they were trying to hide thereselves. Ikuto never saw the little boy around here.

"Hi!" The little boy said, With a hikaru-like voice, as he hit ikuto with a bat. Suddenly, Ikuto Couldn't see anything. It all went black from there.

_-later on a plane-_

__Hikaru got on his phone. "Hello rikka?" Hikaru said.

"Did you get Ikuto from paris?" Rikka asked.

"Yes I literally flew him over from paris so he can make it to his suprise birthday party. Aren't i just the sweetest thing? But in order to do so.. I had to knock him out. But he'll be in a big suprise once he wakes up." Hikaru said.

"Oh okay. Amu Is organizing the presents since they all dropped. theres about 4389456074 From his fangirls... Kazuomi Is kind of aftaid of what's inside them. and theres also about 5 from haters... In which, We through away afraid of which diseases they stored in there. Rima and Nagihiko are helping bake the cake. Yukari, Yuu, Utau, and Kukai are doing nothing. While the rest are just panicking. So when are you going to land?" Rikka Said.

Hikaru blinked, he couldn't handle all that information at once. He finally noticed the last question and said "Right... About..Now."

"Okay Great." Rikka said.

* * *

As soon as Hikaru was done Dragging Ikuto inside, Everybody hid.

Ikuto soon woke up. "Hello?" He said.

"SUPRISE!" Everyone but ikuto yelled.

"Happy birthday Ikuto!" Amu said.

"Happy birthday Ikuto Nee-san." Tadase said.

"NOW OPEN YOUR PRESENTS!" Yukari said.

Ikuto First unwrapped Yukari's Gift. It was.. A condom. There was a Birthday card.

"Read it aloud Nee-san." Tadase Said.

"I really don't think I should." Ikuto said.

'_be sure to use this on Amu-chan.'_

_-Yukari Sanjo._

_P.S if you aren't gonna use this, i can save it for My little brother's Birthday._

__"But just to destroy your innocence.." Ikuto trailed off.

"NO!" Everyone but Yukari yelled.

Next, Ikuto Opened Utau's Present. It was Catnip. "Thanks You just read my mind. Exactly what I wanted." Ikuto said.

"Yay! You really like it ikuto-nee?~" Utau said.

Kukai grumbled.

Utau was still attached to Ikuto, Kukai was just to much of a wuss (Well atleast ikuto thinks so) To admit his feels.

Ikuto then opened Kukai's Present. It was a bomb. "HEADS UP!" Ikuto yelled, and threw it out the window.

"Damnit" Kukai mumbled, But ikuto went up to him.

"No worries Redhead, You'll win her heart I'm sure." Ikuto said.

"WOW YOU REALLY THINK SO?" Kukai said.

"Mhmm." Ikuto said, And ruffled his hair.

Next Ikuto Opened Amu's Gift. It was a gift card to Pet smart.

"It's worth 50$" Amu said.

"Thanks Amu." Ikuto said.

"Hmmph." Amu said, Blushing while looking the other way.

After about 2 hours worth of present opening, Rima gave him a condom, Nagihiko gave him Cat toys, Tadase gave him Yarn, Kaozumi Gave him Cat toys, Rikka Gave him Taiyaki, Hikaru gave him Taiyaki as well. Tsukasa gave him Cat toys. Yuu gave him a condom. Yaya gave him Strawberry Chocolate. Kairi gave him Cat toys. As For the fan girls...

Sex Toys, Sexy Clothing, And Most of all..

Sexy lotion.

"Best Birthday Ever." Ikuto said.

Kaozumi Taped something on Ikuto's Head.

It was a Paper hat (Hikaru made) That said 'All Grown Up'.

"Looks great on you." Kaozumi said.

"Okay okay... Ikuto is now old enough to drink!" Yukari said.

All The adults had evil smiles on.

* * *

"CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG!" Yukari said, As he filled Ikuto with Alcohol.

It looked as if Ikuto were going to burst.

But no. Instead he Burped really loudly.

"Eww" Amu said.

"Birthdays are fun." Utau said.

"Now Everyone Dance!" Yuu said.

"May I have this dance?" Kukai asked Utau.

"Oh fine... Only Cause Ikuto won't dance with me.

Ikuto flashed Kukai a thumbs up.

Rima danced with Nagihiko. Yuu danced with Yukari.

Tsukasa Danced by Himself.

Kairi Danced with Yaya.

And Ikuto Walked up to Amu.

"Let's dance." Ikuto said, Dragging Amu on her own will.

"Hmm... Oh fine." Amu said.

They began to dance.

"Now please Remind me Why i said Oh fine to Your offer.." Amu said.

"Cause you just can't Resist me." Ikuto said.

"Oh god.." Amu said.

* * *

**well how did you like it? I had fun writing it!**

**Review~**


End file.
